


october 20th, 2020

by lihdia



Series: october dreams [1]
Category: dreams - Fandom, my dreams - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Summary: i may do an in-depth description of this dream
Series: october dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002930
Kudos: 1





	october 20th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> i may do an in-depth description of this dream

castle like setting and not allowed to leave like aot but i don’t know what’s out there so one day  
sneak out with white feather tied to left foot  
manage to jump out the higher window and glide around  
i don’t want to stay locked i. the castle forever  
i plan on leaving but there is a camera in my room i cover it with purple monkey stuffie  
i transfer my fanfic to my notes because i won’t take my phone but my parents will go through it  
i walk out and i try and find a good home for my dog and cat and i see this lady  
i force her into swearing that she’ll take care of them  
i go out back to the previous window and tie a big orange feather to both feet with leather strings and then i stop because i don’t have the courage to leave


End file.
